ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Panguraratta: A Red Blob's Obsession With Ice Cream
|based on = “LocoRoco” by SCE Japan Studio|writer = Joel Murray|director = Lauren Faust|voices = Charlie Adler Tom Kenny Jim Cummings John DiMaggio Kath Soucie Rob Paulsen|intro composer = Andy Strumer|music = Thomas Chase Steve Rucker Nobuyuki Shimizu Kemmei Adachi|country = United States|language = English|num_of_seasons = 4|producers = Lauren Faust|time = 11 minutes|production_companys = Boulder Media Warner Bros. Animation Frederator Cartoon Network Studios Playstation Originals|network = Cartoon Network|release = September 5, 2014 - August 4, 2018}}Panguraratta: A Red Blob's Obsession With Ice Cream (simply known as Panguraratta) is an American animated television series created by Craig McCracken for Cartoon Network based on the LocoRoco franchise. The series revolves around simple, fun-loving jelly-like creatures that like nothing better than to sing together to pass each day called "LocoRoco". There are several types of LocoRoco with different personalities but they all have the unique abilities of growing new LocoRoco from eating berries, combining together to form one large LocoRoco and splitting apart again to squeeze through gaps and ride on breezes. Characters *Pekeroné (voiced by Tom Kenny and Charlie Adler): Pekeroné is the crazy but intelligent, and smart Red LocoRoco. He the main protagonist, and the leader of the LocoRoco. He's best friends with Tupley and Chavez. Pekeroné has very derpy eyes. He hates Moja ruining their fun. Pekerone is red in colour with a humourous crooked mouth shape and sings/speaks with very distinct "R"'s. He is so adept he can rotate both his eyes in different directions at the same time. He has a crush on Narange *Chavez (voiced by Rob Paulsen): Chavez is the fun, wise, and helpful Green LocoRoco. Chavez is the main deuteragonist, and the co-leader of the LocoRoco. He's best friends with Tupley and Pekeroné. He hates Moja gobbling him up. When the Moja gobbles him up, he revives in 1 second. *Tupley (voiced by Jim Cummings): Tupley is the poetic, joyful, neat, and honest Blue LocoRoco. Tupley is the main tritagonist. He's very generous. He's acting like a gentleman. He has a crush on Priffy, He hates the Moja ruining his date with Priffy. On season 2, He reveals his crush on Priffy. Tupley is the father figure of Kulche. *Kulche (voiced by Debi Derryberry): Kulche is the energetic, friendly Yellow LocoRoco. He's playful, loyal, and obedient to the LocoRoco. He has a tendency to be intellegent. He's a a lot responsible at times, but brave and courageous most of the time. He hates the Moja ruining his friendship. His best friends are Priffy, Tupley, Pekeroné, Budzi, and Chavez. He has a fear of the ocean until season 4. *Priffy (voiced by Kath Soucie): Priffy is the most prettiest and beautiful Pink LocoRoco of all. She has a french accent. She loves flowers, romantic dates, butterflies, gardening, and ladybugs. She's Tupley's love interest. On Season 2, She develops romantic feelings for Tupley. She hates the Moja ruining her garden. Tupley describes Priffy's french accent attractive to him, which flatters her. *Budzi (voiced by Ernie Sabella or John DiMaggio): Budzi is the toughest and selfless Black LocoRoco. He has the characteristics of a Moja, but with a nose. He can kill the Moja with his own hands (if he has hands). He can toughen Kulche up by beating the Moja. *Viole (voiced by Ashleigh Ball): Viole is the tomboyish and fun Purple LocoRoco. She's athletic and an expert of checkers, She and Budzi have a crush on each other and she's embarrassed to tell her true feelings to him. She first met Budzi in the first episode on the second season. She's a little afraid of Moja, at first, but she faces her fear when Budzi comforts her. *Naranje (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain): Narange is a female kooky, but generous orange LocoRoco with two dark orange antennae. She is a professional comedian. She is silly and a conspiracy theorist. She is Pekeroné's love interest. She speaks in a southern accent. She loves Pekeroné back in the tenth episode of the third season. *MuiMui (voiced by Jason Ritter and Tara Strong): MuiMui are the LocoRoco's friends, the MuiMui, are small bluish creatures that are found throughout the show. In the first season. The MuiMui they find contribute to music in the LocoHouse, wheras in the second season, MuiMui have their own house in BungaBongo. MuiMui found immediately go to the MuiMui House. *Bonmucho (voiced by Patrick Stewart): Bonmucho is the first in command of the Moja in the show. His normal form has him as a slim, green fellow with a pink collar-like necklace, crumpled top hat, and cane, while his mutated form is basically a Moja with pink lips, hands and feet. He is the leader of the army, and tends to him when he's injured greatly. Bonmucho is typically not a pleasant man, often yelling at the Moja for their stupidity. However, he's not exactly the best villain. In the pilot. he dreamt that the LocoRoco he ate in his dream made him explode, which wakened him from his nightmare in his mutated form with cyan-striped pyjamas. *The Moja (voiced by Fred Tatasciore): The Moja Corps (sometimes just called Moja) is a species of alien creatures in LocoRoco. They are one of the main enemies in the show. They are easily distinguished by its black hair and color. The Moja is capable of hovering flight, which they alway use, and will swoop down to attack the LocoRoco. LocoRoco will shout "Moja! Moja!" when it is spotted. The Moja never changes color, and is the only enemy that is able to increase its size during the course of the show. *Majolinè (voiced by Kazumi Evans): Majolinè is Bonmucho's mother, a tall Moja with purple hair and lots of make-up on her face. She shows up in the second season of LocoRoco for the first time, She appears kissing a captive MuiMui, and after she does that, his blue color turns to red and his spiky hair turns into a single red spike. It's later revealed that this event turned the MuiMui into BuiBui, his evil twin, and that Majolinè has this kind of power. Majolinè can create Mojas inside her mouth, transform MuiMui into BuiBui, and change herself into a giant, scary Moja. Majolinè has a important role in Season 2 of LocoRoco's plot as the secondary antagonist. Production TBD Reception TBD Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:Boulder Media Category:Jaredqwe’s Ideas Category:Sony Playstation Category:Cartoon Network